A problem with conventional multiplexers, such as those based on U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,077, entitled, “High Isolation, Low Power High Speed Multiplexer Circuit,” is that they fail to meet stringent spur level and phase noise requirements in communication and timing systems, creating a need for a multiplexer that does meet stringent requirements.